


2016/10/23

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [5]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: A knight and a dragon.They both have questions about 'It is known to all that...'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A knight and a dragon.They both have questions about 'It is known to all that...'.

这也太逊了。他躺在落叶和枯枝之上想。

那只龙现在正在嗅他了。他皱起了眉头，这有点痒，而且被一只龙救下来的感觉实在很奇怪。那活在传言里的生物吐息又湿又热，他感觉那热气钻过他盔甲的缝隙把他的衬衣搞得一片水意。但那也可能是他的伤口的原因。

“喂，虽然不知道你的爪子能不能做到，但你能帮我处理一下伤口吗？”他开口说，嗓子扯得很疼，于是他说完马上又闭上了嘴。

看一只龙疑惑地歪头也许排得上世界奇异榜单的前三。“我可以——”这只龙的声音非常不低沉，也没有轰隆隆的从喉咙尖传来的咕哝，就在它说话的时候，啪的一声，龙没有了，出现了一个男孩，“出现人形。”现在是他了。这位龙先生似乎日语不太好，也许是因为他平时并不需要说人类的话语。

“但我还是不知道我为什么要帮你处理伤口。你看，你是那个——那个——屠龙骑士。对。”龙先生思考了很久才把那个绕在舌头旁边的淘气词给捞出来。

他啧了啧舌。“但你已经把我救下来了。”

“这不符合常理。”

“常理里的龙吼声还能震动大地引发火山爆发呢。”

“这我真的做不到呀。”龙先生小声咕哝着，开始动手给他处理还在静悄悄冒血的伤口，“你的眼睛很好看，是下垂的，你看我的是上挑的。”他跳跃性地发表评论，抬起一只手把自己的眼角往下拉，结果把手指上的血蹭到了眼尾，就像拙劣的眼影。

“你不能随意变化自己的外形吗？”

“这个也做不到呀……”

“真是能力很差的龙。”躺在地上的骑士先生立刻接嘴吐槽，丝毫不担心龙先生会留他一个人自生自灭。“龙不应该是法术很强的吗？”

“那屠龙骑士不也应该是来杀龙的吗？”

“那都是别人说的，我就不乐意按着别人说的来做。”骑士先生想了想，觉得像是一下子明白了很多东西，“对嘛，我跟你没怨没仇，凭什么我是骑士你是龙我就要杀你？我就不杀你。”

龙先生听了便朝着他笑了起来，傻兮兮的。


End file.
